


Holding fast

by Ekasvi



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: A snippet of drinking, Angst with a Happy Ending, Big lovebug kravitz!!!, Crying Taako :(, Johanns music makes me cry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 06:56:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19883494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ekasvi/pseuds/Ekasvi
Summary: Taako has glimmer over this whole self, not just his image and Kravitz worries about that. After a night of drinking alone, Taako asks a painful question. But to kravitz reply, Fireworks ring. But what about the ash?





	Holding fast

It has been sometime since Kravitz has seen Taako truly, well, show any emotions that are actually genuine. Of course Taako laughs and shines a few bright side smiles but those moments felt like plastic jewels versus real gems. He loves Taako with his whole heart and soul. He loves how truly strong and courageous he is, how he can turn a bad situation into an exciting life lesson. 

To Kravitz, everything Taako touches could very well just turn to gold. He was so unique and so just, fantastic. Yes, sure, their first meeting was very much a cluster fuck, but it still makes him laugh loudly even today by mere thought of it. 

Their love was like firecrackers; bright, warm, loud, but also deadly if foolishly messed with. But what about after the fire? What about the smoldering ash? The memories of the flashes and bangs? Under all the excitement and fire, there is still something as amazing but not many can appreciate. Something that can help life grow again.

Kravitz had arrived late tonight, a group of sewer necromancers kept reviving dead rats that attacked him and barry until lup just literally cremated everyone in the sewer. Kravitz quietly walks through the front door but he is greeted with loud, sad violin music. 

He raises an eyebrow to himself as he takes his robes off and his vest, throwing them into the laundry basket in the hallway to his bedroom, leaving him in his black formal shoes, fitted black suit pants, and white undershirt.

He recognizes it as Johanns piece as it was bringing tears to his eyes. His heart felt a swift and sharp needle pricks as he opened the door to their bedroom and Taako sat on the bed, only a blanket sheet covering him, his glimmer off, knees to his chest, a bottle of honey whiskey in one hand, and the other across his knees as his face is buried in his arm and he's sobbing. Truly sobbing, his shoulders jutter and his cries are loud. 

" Taako?! Taako my love, what is wrong?!"

Kravitz whole chest hurts, seeing Taako in this state absolutely breaks his heart. Taako's head lifts up and sees Kravitz and his ears lower into panic and his eyes widen, but they are red and Kravitz can tell they sting. Taako shakes his head and covers his face with a pillow as Kravitz rushes next to him, on the bed and takes Taakos hand into his own, worry and hurt takes over his mind as Taako's hand jerks from Kravitz. 

He tries to hide his sobs but they were too hearty, too needed. Kravitz rubs his hands together to warm then and then his face as he takes Taako into his arms, holding him tight to his chest. 

The music continues to play its grim, heart slowing notes in the background as Kravitz takes the bottle from Taako's hands and places it on the bed side table. He holds Taako, Giving him a few squeezes and kisses on his head and just, holds him as tight but gently as he can and taako uses one hand and grab a handful of Kravitz White undershirt and continues to cry. 

Soon the music stops and the only noise to ring in the air are Taako's slowly fading sniffles and cries. After a few minutes, it had faded to Taako's eyes still spilling tears and sniffling. Kravitz let's Taako calm down in his arms as Taako opens his mouth, and with a cracked and small voice, ask. 

"Kravitz, Am i a bad person? Like, be real honest." 

Kravitz stares at Taako who doesn't look at him and a tear falls from Kravitz eyes, then, two more, three more, six more, and now Kravitz has tears falling from his eyes.

"Taako, we all have faults. We all have times where we do things that yes, are bad but at the end, we did it for a reason, whether to save yourself or others. My love, My heart, My life. You are not a bad person. You are the most caring people I have ever met, words can't even describe just how fantastic you truly are. Taako, words can't describe you but some emotions can. When around you, no one is ever sad. No one is ever having feeling unease, you light up the world. You are so, so bright and i wish i could just show you how much of a truly, just truly how much of a good person you are and have been. I am Death, Taako. I have seen the Big Bad. I know bad, you, my universe, are not bad." 

Kravitz had tears streaming from his face, his cheeks flaring for once as he felt so strongly about his words that Taako was staring at him, mouth gapped and then he kisses Kravitz so hard and fast it hurts for a moment but Kravitz holds Taako and kisses him back with the same energy. Taako has his arms wrapped around Kravitz neck and he holds himself there, hugging Kravitz so hard, others might be scared that Kravitz head might pop off but it didn't matter to Kravitz. This is the smoldering ash. It's hot and messy, but it's such a beautiful sight. It's a life essence. It is love. This was the love as its purest form. In a fragile, staining powder.


End file.
